Mistletoe Kisses
by agent.girlsname
Summary: The first five years of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, told in mistletoe kisses.


The first five years of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, told in mistletoe kisses.

_**Unbetad and written in about an hour, please ignore any mistakes!**_

**1****st**** year: **

Kurt sat on the couch in the richly decorated Dalton common room. Pancetta's filled every corner, their red leaves mingling in with the ornate Christmas statues and giving off a truly festive feel.

He tucked away the last of the sheet music into his bag and waved as the last of the Warblers left the last practice of the semester and went home for the holidays. When he looked back up he noticed it was just him and Blaine left in the room.

'Are you looking forward to the holidays?' He asked, noticing that Blaine was clearly just staying behind to keep him company.

Blaine nodded and smiled, his eyes crinkling. 'It'll be good. I'm stuck with all my visiting relatives but my brother's staying for a while, so that'll be fun. How about you?'

'I'm looking forward to spending our first Christmas together with my new family.' Kurt smiled, hitching his bag up on to his shoulder and walking over to where Blaine stood next to the door. Together they left the common room and walked down the corridors to the main entrance in a comfortable silence.

The halls of Dalton were silent, the Warbler's being the last group staying behind, and Kurt couldn't help but feel he and Blaine were the only people left in the school. They reached the front door and stood under the doorframe, turning to face each other to say goodbye for the holidays.

'Look, mistletoe.' Blaine smiled, pointing up at the tiny wreath hung above them, the green leaves clinging to the dark oak beams. 'Merry Christmas.'

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, catching the edge of Kurt's mouth, before pulling away with a little smack. Kurt could feel his cheeks flush and the area where Blaine's lips had touched felt as though they were on fire.

Blaine stepped back and gave Kurt a smile before bouncing down the stairs and crunching on to the snow covered parking lot, unaware of the swirl of emotions currently coursing through Kurt because of that chaste little kiss.

Kurt stood in the doorway staring at Blaine's retreating back. He wondered if maybe he should have said something, if maybe he should have turned his head so Blaine would have kissed him on the lips, or maybe if he should have grabbed Blaine and pressed him up against the doorframe and kissed him so that Blaine would be left with no doubt about how Kurt felt about him.

But it was too late for that now, Blaine was in the parking lot and Kurt still stood under the doorway, his heart thudding in his chest at what had just happened.

'Merry Christmas.' He called out belatedly, smiling at Blaine as he turned back to wave.

After Blaine had climbed into his car and driven off, Kurt peered up at the mistletoe dangling over his head. Who in their right mind would hang mistletoe up in an all boy's school?

A movement behind him caught his attention and he spun around just in time to see Wes and David move back behind the staircase.

_Of course_, he shook his head and climbed down the stairs to the parking lot.

**2****nd**** Year:**

The Hudmel household was almost silent as the afternoon drew in. The only source of any noise came from Kurt's bedroom, soft murmurs and sighs as the two boys occupying the room rolled around together on Kurt's bed.

Blaine's hands slid under Kurt's shirt, his palms sliding up along the firm muscles along Kurt's back and delighting in the feel of heated skin under his hands.

Kurt sighed in pleasure as they pressed their hips together. They were still fully clothed, neither of them wanting to rush when they had the whole evening to spend alone together. He pulled apart from Blaine long enough to sit up and pull his shirt over his head, allowing Blaine to explore his chest unhindered.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer with a hungry growl; capturing his lips in another heated kiss and pushing Kurt back down on the bed.

'Ah!' Kurt yelped, sitting back up quickly and narrowly avoiding head butting Blaine.

'What's wrong?' Blaine frowned.

Kurt reached behind him on the bed and held out the spring of mistletoe Blaine had presented him with at the door when he had arrived. A holly leaf had gotten tangled in and the spikes had caught on Kurt's bare back.

'Oh, here, let me kiss it better.' Blaine said, turning Kurt on to his front and kissing a trail up his back.

**3****rd**** Year: **

New York looked beautiful coated in the light dusting of winter snow. Frost glistened in the streetlights and the white coat of snow gave the city a festive feel.

Kurt and Blaine walked through the bustling crowds gathered near the Rockefeller ice rink, their natural awareness of each other making it easy to keep together in the busy space.

'Wow, I've seen it on TV a thousand times but it just looks so beautiful close up.' Blaine smiled, looking up at the huge Christmas tree. Kurt nodded, moving a little bit closer to Blaine as a group of tourists made their way towards the ice rink.

The atmosphere between them was comfortable, companionable, and Kurt was glad. He had hated being apart from Blaine, he had hated being mad at him, it had just felt so unnatural. But now they were talking and Blaine was in New York for Christmas, just as friends, and Kurt hadn't found it awkward at all.

He noticed Blaine rubbing his bare hands together, breathing on them to keep them warm.

'Where are your gloves?' Kurt asked.

Blaine ducked his head and grinned. 'Uh, on the side in your apartment.'

Kurt shook his head and smiled, taking both of Blaine's hands in his own warmly gloved ones and rubbing some warmth back into them.

Kurt looked up from their gloved hands to find Blaine staring intently at him; his cheeks tinged with a pink that had nothing to do with the cold.

'Thank you.' Blaine said softly as the cold left his fingers.

'Well don't forget your gloves next time silly.' Kurt grinned, bopping Blaine on the nose before pulling over to the edge of the ice rink. They pressed close together as they watched the couples skating together on the ice.

'Hey look, mistletoe.' Kurt said, nodding up to the bundle of green entwined with a string of fairy lights strung above their heads. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. The kiss was short, but sweet, and filled with affection and a hint of hope.

They may have had a few bumps in the road but that quick kiss showed that there was still a lot there between the two of them, and maybe there was hope for them yet.

**4****th**** Year:**

'Ugh, I'm sure I didn't put the tinsel in the box all tangled up.' Kurt groaned, pulling the masses of bright tinsel out in multicoloured clumps where it had all tangled together.

'The tangle fairies must have been then.' Blaine replied absentmindedly as he rummaged through another box.

Their apartment was cluttered with boxes, all of their possessions packed away as they moved into their new apartment. Their first apartment they owned together. Blaine had lived in Kurt and Rachel's apartment for the first few months that he had been living in New York, but it was soon pretty clear they needed their own space.

'Ah ha!' Blaine cried triumphantly, pulling out the can of spray snow he had packed away earlier.

Kurt watched him decorate the large window facing onto the street for a few moments before turning back to try and separate the tinsel and finding a sprig of mistletoe tangled in it all.

'What do you think?' Blaine called over to him.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine's decoration. The initials _**KEH + BDA**_ stood proudly in the centre of a large snowy heart.

'You know people outside are going to see that backwards.' He pointed out.

Blaine shrugged. 'It's not for them, it's for us. To christen our new apartment and make it ours.' He leant over to pluck the mistletoe Kurt had just finished untangling from the tinsel and held it over Kurt's head, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt tilted his head, allowing Blaine to kiss him deeper, and opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed and parted his lips, letting Kurt's tongue dip into his mouth.

They pulled apart with contented sighs and sat grinning goofily at each other.

'Our first Christmas in our own apartment.' Kurt smiled.

'Merry Christmas my love.' Blaine smiled back, leaning in to kiss Kurt once more.

**5****th**** Year:**

Some people might call getting married on Christmas day tacky, but Kurt had always been enthralled with the beauty and wonder of Christmas and he could think of nothing better to make his wedding feel magical.

Colourful fairy lights twinkled across the ceiling and tinsel adorned all of the guest's chairs making the room feel warm and festive. The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen were dressed alternately in green and red and someone had light-heartedly dressed the small flower girl in a pair of Reindeer antlers.

Blaine's eyes sparkled in the lights as he turned to say his vows to Kurt, tears welling up and threatening to spill as his voice cracked with emotion. They had only been engaged four months but they knew Christmas would be the perfect day to hold their wedding.

'Congratulations, you may now kiss each other.' The registrar smiled, rounding off the ceremony.

Blaine grinned widely and nodded to the archway they were standing under. Kurt hadn't noticed that among all the tinsel and ornaments someone had weaved in sprigs of mistletoe. A perfect touch to a magical day.

Kurt smiled and leaned in for a kiss to mark their marriage, his lips pressing against Blaine's as he wrapped his arms around his new husband's shoulders, drawing him in closer.

'Merry Christmas husband.' Kurt grinned as they pulled apart.

Blaine laughed softly. 'Merry Christmas husband.' He replied.

**Comments are love 3 Please let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on Tumblr for more stories, link is in my profile!**


End file.
